


I Love You, But I've Never Been Good With Words

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cheesy, I Love You, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Ok, so for those of you who read my stories Summer Squad and Roommates, I am back! I decided to write something short as a warm up, but I should have new chapters posted today or tomorrow, so thanks!





	I Love You, But I've Never Been Good With Words

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so for those of you who read my stories Summer Squad and Roommates, I am back! I decided to write something short as a warm up, but I should have new chapters posted today or tomorrow, so thanks!

Michael could feel his heart pounding. He was going to do it. After months of mental and emotional preparation, he was going to tell Jeremy he loved him. He'd been wanting to say it the moment they started dating, and even before that, but he didn't want to rush things. He didn't want Jeremy to feel uncomfortable. Michael let out a long sigh and knocked on Jeremy's door. After a few second, Jeremy opened it. Jeremy was wearing a light blue button up and jeans. He looked adorable.

"Hey," Jeremy smiled, pecking Michael on the lips quickly. Michael smiled, too, but he was obviously nervous, he could feel his body heat up.

"Hey," Michael squeaked slightly, then cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go?" The two of them were going to the park. Literally no big deal. Michael just needed to relax.

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm good..." Michael lied. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Michael, I've known you for twelve years, I know when you're lying."

"I'm good, really." Michael breathed. 

"Okay," Jeremy looked at Michael, his expression soft. Jeremy grabbed Michael by the hand and they started walking. 

"Looks like rain." Michael said, looking up at the grey sky after a few minutes of silence. Jeremy looked at him, extremely confused.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong." Jeremy snorted. "Are you seriously okay?" 

"I swear on my mother's grave that I'm okay." Michael said.

"Michael, both of your moms are alive. Unless this has to do with what you're not telling me?" Jeremy eyed Michael.

"No," Michael smiled. "Seriously everything is fine." Michael stopped walking and stood on his toes to press a kiss to Jeremy's forehead.

"Babe," Jeremy said melodically. "I'm not just your boyfriend. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, and if you don't wanna talk about it that's fine... But you're acting weird and it's worrying me."

"Jeremy," Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist. "It's nothing bad, I swear. I've just been thinking lately." Jeremy embraced Michael.

"I trust you, then." Jeremy said, then laughed. "We should probably stop hugging on the side of the road, though."

"Eh, anyone who has a problem with it can fight me." Michael said. Jeremy laughed again, and the two kept walking. It started to drizzle after they had reached the park, but they didn't mind. But things were still awkward, they barely said anything, and Michael could tell Jeremy was starting to get a little worried again. Michael hated seeing him so upset. I love you. It was three words, and even if Jeremy rejected him, he was his best friend. What was the worst that could happen?

"Should we head home?" Jeremy said, his voice was soft, and a little sad. Michael was quiet for a second, trying to think of what to do. "Michael?"

"Sorry!" Michael jumped a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh... Okay." Jeremy whispered. The two walked home in silence, Michael felt awful. Why couldn't he say it? He was only making things worse by not saying it. Things were awkward, his mind was focused on saying it but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was a coward. Before Michael knew it they were already at Jeremy's house. "Night... Text me when you get home and- I'm always here for you, just so you know." Jeremy smiled, making Michael feel worse. Fuck. Michael took a deep breath, and said the words so fast even he couldn't understand himself. "What?" Jeremy let out a short laugh.

"I..." Michael's voice shook. "I love you." Jeremy's eyes widened as he processed what has just been said. "I've wanted to say it, but I was nervous, and I ruined our date, and this is probably the wrong time but I wanted to tel you." Michael said, thinking he might pass out.

"Michael," Jeremy laughed. "That what this was about?" Jeremy put a hand to his chest, sighing. "I love you, too, Michael. I've loved you since day one." Michael flung his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date." Michael sighed.

"Michael, I'd go on a million bad dates if I got to hear you say you love me again." 

"I love you." Michael said again.

 

"I love you." Jeremy echoed.

"You don't have to go home yet if you don't want to." Michael said, still hugging Jeremy.

"You wanna go to the arcade?" Jeremy asked as he pulled away, grinning madly.

"Definitely," Michael sighed, also smiling. "I love you."

"I love you." Jeremy giggled. Michael would never get tired of hearing this.


End file.
